Tomber de haut
by Lili76
Summary: Défi "Et si..." de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Et si ... Draco Malfoy était un sang-mêlé. Drago a grandi entouré de certitudes, avec pour seule ambition de rendre son père fier de lui. Mais un jour, un accident va tout changer...


**Défi "Et si..." de la Gazette des bonbons au citron**  
 **Et si ... Draco Malfoy était un sang-mêlé**

* * *

Drago avait toujours été excessivement fier de son père. Lucius Malefoy était un modèle pour lui. Aussi, depuis son plus jeune âge, il écoutait avidement chacune de ses paroles et faisait tout pour le rendre fier.

Quand il était arrivé à Poudlard, il avait été fier d'entendre parler de sa ressemblance avec son père. Il était Drago Malefoy, fils de Lucius, Prince des Serpentard. Il portait sa filiation comme un étendard, appliquant sans hésiter les préceptes enseignés par son père.

Cet état de fait serait probablement resté si le destin ne s'en était pas mêlé.

Chaque été, Drago était ravi de retourner au Manoir et de retrouver ses parents. Habituellement, il profitait allègrement du parc du Manoir, où il s'entraîner à voler.  
Avec le retour de Voldemort les choses étaient de plus en plus compliquées. Cependant, ses parents essayaient de faire le maximum pour le protéger.

Aussi, l'été suivant sa cinquième année, malgré la présence étouffante des Mangemorts, il avait décidé de ne pas changer ses habitudes. Aussi, il monta sur son balai et décolla, savoura la sensation de liberté qui l'envahit comme à chaque fois.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas pu prévoir par contre, c'était qu'une réunion de Mangemorts avait été décidée au même instant. Il ne sut jamais qui avait lancé le sort, ni pourquoi.  
Toujours est-il qu'il fut percuté par un rayon lumineux et que le dernier souvenir conscient qu'il garda fut celui de sa longue chute et d'un hurlement de sa mère.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il était à Sainte Mangouste. La chambre d'hôpital était dans la pénombre et sa mère était à ses côtés. Elle avait l'air exténuée.

\- Mère ?

Elle sursauta et lui sourit sans répondre.  
Avant qu'il ne puisse poser des questions, un médicomage entra pour l'examiner. Puis, il lui annonça qu'il pouvait d'ores et déjà se préparer pour rentrer chez lui.

Narcissa sourit à nouveau, un peu nerveusement, puis sortit de la chambre pour le laisser s'habiller et s'occuper des formalités administratives.

Toujours sans échanger un mot, Narcissa vint le chercher et le conduisit à sa suite près des cheminées publiques pour rentrer au Manoir.  
Une fois au Manoir, sa mère se tourna vers lui.

\- Drago, je te laisse aller te rafraîchir, je vais prévenir ton père que nous sommes rentrés. Tiens toi prêt, un elfe viendra te chercher en cas de besoin.

Il acquiesça et rejoignit sa chambre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être troublé par le comportement étrange de sa mère et l'absence de son père à Sainte Mangouste.

Il prit une longue douche et passa des vêtements confortables. Puis il s'installa sur son lit et attendit.  
Il eut l'impression que des heures avaient passé quand un elfe vint lui demander de rejoindre le bureau de son père.  
Légèrement inquiet maintenant, il se dépêcha.

En entrant dans la pièce, il remarqua tout de suite les yeux rougis de sa mère et l'air sombre de son père. Sans compter que Lucius semblait faire en sorte d'éviter son regard.

Hésitant, il entra et prit place dans un fauteuil face à ses parents.

Son père s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Drago... Sais-tu ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- Je me souviens que je volais sur mon balai dans le parc... Et...

Il fronça les sourcils, peu sûr de ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Sa mère resta silencieuse et son père reprit la parole toujours en évitant son regard.

\- Et tu as été victime d'un sort lancé par un idiot. Ne t'en fais pas, l'idiot n'aura pas l'occasion de recommencer.

Drago hocha la tête, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait dire.

Sa mère étouffa un sanglot et il sursauta, surpris.  
D'aussi loin qu'il ne se souvienne, jamais sa mère n'avait affiché ses émotions ainsi. Son père lui jeta un regard agacé avant de poursuivre.

\- Tu es tombé de ton balai et ... nous avons dû te conduire à Sainte Mangouste. Tu es resté inconscient plusieurs jours.  
\- Plusieurs jours, Père ?

Lucius tressaillit et croisa brièvement le regard de son fils. Puis, il reprit.

\- Il y a eu quelques complications, Drago. Tu as mal réagi aux traitements des médicomages.

Drago fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où son père voulait en venir.

\- Mais tout va bien maintenant ? Je suis remis ?

Lucius acquiesça.

\- Oui. Tu n'auras pas de séquelles.

Drago relâcha le souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir retenu.

\- Cependant, Drago... Nous avons découvert quelque chose te concernant, et je pense que tu es en droit d'être mis au courant.

Le jeune homme se crispa sur son siège et ne répondit rien. Il pressentait que ce qu'il allait entendre allait changer sa vie, et il se retenait de ne pas fuir. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir entendre ce que son père allait lui annoncer. Mais les années d'éducation qu'il avait reçues n'avaient pas servi à rien, et il resta immobile.

\- Pendant le traitement, tu as été placé dans un coma magique. Les médicomages ont voulu utiliser ma magie pour t'aider, mais il s'est avéré que nous n'étions pas compatibles.

Drago fronça les sourcils, conscient que quelque chose d'important lui échappait. Voyant que son père attendait une réponse, il déglutit puis répondit d'un ton hésitant.

\- Et ils n'ont pas essayé avec mère ?  
\- Drago. La signature magique se transmet de père en fils.

Le jeune homme attendit la suite. Lucius, face à son absence de réaction, s'énerva.

\- Sais-tu ce que ça signifie Drago ?  
\- Non, père.  
\- Cela signifie que je ne suis pas ton père.

Les mots restèrent suspendus entre eux. Drago eut l'impression d'être sonné, se disant qu'il avait mal entendu. Un coup d'œil vers sa mère lui apprit qu'il ne rêvait pas... Les larmes coulaient librement sur les joues de Narcissa.

\- C'est impossible.

Drago reconnu à peine sa voix. Il avait chuchoté, n'ayant pas la force de parler plus fort, encore sous le choc.

Lucius attrapa une plume sur son bureau et la tourna entre ses doigts.

\- Avant tout, je ne te renierai pas. Je t'ai éduqué, et tu as toujours fait ma fierté. Cependant, tu dois savoir même si tu restes mon héritier.

L'homme posa la plume pour empiler des parchemins, s'occupant les mains pour ne pas avoir à regarder l'adolescent face à lui.

\- Il pourrait être dangereux pour notre famille que ce sombre secret soit connu, aussi, ça ne devra jamais sortir de ce bureau.

Drago acquiesça comme anesthésié.

\- Les médicomages ne parleront pas. J'ai fait en sorte qu'ils n'aient aucuns souvenir de... l'incident.

Nouveau hochement de tête du jeune homme, qui se demandait pourquoi son père essayait de retarder au maximum la suite de ses explications.

\- Ta mère a... eu une aventure quelques semaines avant notre mariage. Tu es le fruit de cette liaison.  
\- Mais cet homme...  
\- ...est mort. Ton grand père y a veillé.

Narcissa retint un gémissement de douleur. Drago l'ignora, se sentant trahi.

\- Drago. Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que cet homme n'était pas l'un d'entre nous. C'était un moldu.  
\- Un sang-de-bourbe ?  
\- Non. Un moldu. Drago, tu es un sang-mêlé.

Drago blêmit et secoua la tête essayant de nier l'évidence. Il regarda son père, espérant que ce dernier lui dise que tout ça n'était qu'une plaisanterie douteuse. Mais Lucius Malefoy n'était pas un plaisantin et son air sombre ne faisait que confirmer ses paroles précédentes.

\- Drago. Si le Seigneur des ténèbres venait à l'apprendre, ta vie serait en jeu. Tu ne dois jamais en parler, tu m'entends ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Il est heureux que Severus t'ai appris l'occumentie et que tu aies développé des compétences dans ce domaine. Quand tu prendras la marque...  
\- La marque père ?  
\- Que croyais-tu, Drago ? Tu devras suivre mes traces.

Narcissa gémit mais un regard noir de Lucius la réduisit au silence.

\- Père... Nous devions attendre que je sois sorti de Poudlard.  
\- Les choses ont changé Drago. Je dois m'assurer que personne ne doute de toi.

Drago sentit la nausée monter en lui. Jamais il n'avait voulu être marqué. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il trouverait un moyen de l'éviter. Mais les erreurs passées de sa mère semblaient revenir vers lui et détruire peu à peu la vie qu'il avait eue et les rêves qu'il avait fait.

\- Bien père. Autre chose ?

Lucius eut un geste de la main, l'invitant à sortir de son bureau. Il hésita un instant, se demandant s'il devait dire quelque chose, puis finalement sortit et regagna sa chambre sans un mot.  
Une fois seule, il laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues, effaré de constater que sa vie venait de s'effondrer autour de lui.  
Si le secret honteux de sa famille venait à se savoir, il devrait prier que Potter ne sorte vainqueur de son affrontement avec Voldemort pour espérer s'en sortir vivant. L'ironie de sa situation le frappa de plein fouet...

Quelques semaines plus tard, son père se retrouva enfermé à Azkaban. Et Voldemort s'installa chez lui.  
Conformément aux souhaits de son père, il fut marqué.

Et horrifié, il apprit la première mission qu'il aurait à remplir : tuer Albus Dumbledore et faire entrer les Mangemorts à Poudlard.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ... Merci !**


End file.
